ineptcouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prisoner
Halleck strode through the corridor. He opened the oaken door and entered the meeting room. Inquisitors Tellius and Virfell were already waiting for him. 'Gentlemen.' Halleck closed the door behind him. He made his way to the place set out for him. He unclasped his cloak as he sat. 'We got the bastard!' Tellius exclaimed, 'After three bloody years of searching, finally cornered him in a warehouse in Sett'Hearth.' His fist bunched. 'Two of the bastard's friends had the bad manners to die before we could bring them down here.' 'They are of no matter.' Virfell was sitting opposite Tellius, his fingers steepled before him. 'They were merely hired muscle, recruited locally to blend in.' Virfell reached into his baggy coat and pulled out a parchment. He spread it on the table, the other two leaned in closer. 'Our prisoner was supposed to meet his informant . . .here.' He pointed to an area just outside the Sett'Hearth periphery. 'He was intercepted just north of the outer Agri-fields. We attempted to intercept the informant but he took his own life rather than be captured. A hedgehog, one of the old order, still clinging to the belief their shattered nation might be resurrected.' Halleck studied the map before him. The Inquisition had expended an extraordinary amount of resources in obtaining this prisoner. The gamble had paid off, but most of the secondary targets were either dead or missing. No matter though, the primary was currently held down in the cells. 'What troubles me' Virfell said, 'Is how it knows we're here. I have read my histories as well as any Inquisitor. It's supposed to be thousands of miles from here on another continent, not loitering in the lower levels of the Sett.' Halleck agreed. Since he'd received the report that they'd captured the target he'd maintained some disbelief at what it actually was. If the report was true, then this thing had followed the Badgers from Verstanum. One of the old enemy, hiding in the fleet. Such a thought was unthinkable. 'Is it possible it might have ridden with the fleet from Verstanum? What are the lifespans of these creatures?' Halleck asked 'Unknown. Past badger encounters with them never lasted long enough for the creatures to die of old age. It is possible it's been alive since the fleet arrived.' Virfell had produced a book from somewhere and was leafing through its pages. 'My ministry is attempting to find if it had any friends.' Tellius sat back in his chair. His fingers rapped on the wooden table. 'It probably isn't the only one we're going to find. All the texts point to them maintaining a loose clan structure. Possibly half dozen, maybe more.' The rapping stopped 'the thing I don't get though, is why it was trying to get the gems off the informant.' It was true. The informant ( before he commited suicide )had on his possession a package carefully wrapped with cloth. Inside was a dozen gems, crystals and precious stones to give to the creature. But no records showed any previous encounter of the creatures showing a hint of material greed. 'Have we had a look at the gems? Is there anything special about them?' Halleck asked the Inquisitors present. 'Indeed there is, Inquisitor' a third voice from behind him answered. The faces of Tellius and Virfell froze as their heads jerked to the source. Halleck forced his body to turn, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. 'Lord Inquisitor,' Halleck gave a bow, the others did the same, 'We did not. . Inquisitor Draven stared him down. His stare freezing the words in Halleck's throat. Seconds passed in icy silence. 'The crystals were indeed special, Inquisitor,' Draven continued, 'simply put they enabled the creature to communicate with its fellows from the Homeland.' Leaning heavily on his walking cane, Draven limped over to the table and snatched up the book Virfell had produced. He tucked it under his arm. 'You three are to accompany me. We will pay our prisoner a visit.' he made for the exit and the others followed. One does not question Lord Inquisitor Draven. The group descended slowly down into the bowels of the dungeons. Thousands of tons of rock hung over their heads as they made their way through the corridors. They arrived outside the creature's cell. It was heavily guarded. Inquisitor Draven turned to the Inquisitors accompanying him. 'This creature wanted to send a message to its kin in the Homeland.' Draven's mouth twisted into a grimace. 'I would know what it would say. You three are to observe the creature. They do not like to be watched.' The guard unlocked the cell door and the party entered. The cell interior was brightly lit, redstone lamps covered the ceiling bathing the cell in harsh white light. The lights above could be turned off and on at random intervals, completely disarming the prisoner of any sense of time. The creature was curled in the corner of the cell, now cramped with the mass of four intruding Badgers. Its skin drank and absorbed the light, not a single glimmer escaped its dark hide. Living shadow dripped off the creature as it hissed at its invaders. Its limbs came up at them. But then, in a movement so quick Halleck almost missed it, Draven's sword was at its throat. Its arms descended slowly to the floor. Inquisitor Draven cleared his throat, 'Now then,' he began 'You will yield your secrets.' The Enderman looked back up at him and hissed again.